The Bachelorette (Season 14)
The 14th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 28, 2018. The season featured 28-year-old Becca Kufrin, a publicist. She first appeared on the 22nd season of The Bachelor, where she got engaged to Arie Luyendyk Jr.. She ultimately chose Garrett Yrigoyen and accepted his proposal. Filming and development Arie broke off his engagement to Becca shortly after filming had wrapped. He went on to get engaged to the runner-up, Lauren Burnham. Becca was announced as the new Bachelorette on the After the Final Rose show. On May 22, 2018, Chris Harrison teased that Becca is happily engaged. Filming was reported in Richmond, Virginia during April 6 – 9 at Lombardy Street, Virginia State Capitol, Edgar Allan Poe Museum, Veil Brewing Company, and Carpenter Theatre. Besides Virginia, this season also included visits in Utah, Nevada, The Bahamas, Thailand and Maldives. Appearances on this season are musicians Lil Jon, Richard Marx, Granger Smith, Wayne Newton, Morgan Evans, Baha Men and Betty Who and sports personalities Keyshawn Johnson, Valerie Fleming and Shauna Rohbock. Virginia governor Ralph Northam also made his appearance as the audience member in the group date held in Richmond, Virginia. Casting and contestants Becca got to meet five of the men, at the After the Final Rose show. This season's cast includes Philadelphia Eagles tight end Clay Harbor and undrafted free agent Colton Underwood. Controversies The show came under fire when it was revealed that Garrett Yrigoyen, who was the recipient of the "First Impression" rose, had liked offensive posts on Instagram that mocked the trans community, immigrants, and liberal women, along with one post that referred to a survivor of the Stoneman Douglas High School shooting as a crisis actor. He later apologized on Instagram for the hurt and offense that liking the posts may have caused and stated that he will be more mindful of what he likes in the future as those likes "were not a true reflection of him or morals". On June 13, 2018, the show came under more fire for allowing contestant Lincoln Adim to be on the show after he had been charged with groping and assaulting a female on a harbor cruise ship on May 30, 2016. He was convicted of this crime after he had finished filming and one week before the season premiered. He will have to register as a sex-offender. Warner Bros., who produces the show, claims that he lied about facing sexual misconduct charges and that they use a third-party company to do background checks, claiming: "The report we received did not reference any incident or charge relating to the recent conviction ― or any other charges relating to sexual misconduct. We are currently investigating why the report did not contain this information, which we will share when we have it." Contestants The season began with 28 contestants. Garrett_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Garrett Yrigoyen 29 Medical Sales Rep Reno, Nevada Winner Blake_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Blake Horstmann 28 Sales Rep Bailey, Colorado Runner-up Jason_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jason "Jay" Tartick 29 Sr. Corporate Banker Seattle, Washington Eliminated in week 9 Colton_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Colton Underwood 26 Former Pro Football Player Denver, Colorado Eliminated in week 8 Wills_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Wills Reid 29 Graphic Designer Los Angeles, California Eliminated in week 7 Leo_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Leo Dottavio 31 Stuntman Studio City, California Eliminated in week 7 Lincoln_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Lincoln Adim 26 Account Sales Executive Los Angeles, California Eliminated in week 6 Connor_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Connor Obrochta 25 Fitness Coach St. Peterburg, Florida Eliminated in week 6 Chris_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Chris Randone 30 Sales Trainer Orlando, Florida Eliminated in week 6 David_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|David Ravitz 25 Venture Capitalist Denver, Colorado Eliminated in week 5 Jordan_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jordan Kimball 26 Male Model Crystal River, Florida Eliminated in week 5 John_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|John Graham 28 Software Engineer San Francisco, California Eliminated in week 5 Christon_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Christon "Chris" Staples 31 Former Harlem Globetrotter Los Angeles, California Eliminated in week 4 Nick_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Nick Spetsas 27 Attorney Orlando, Florida Eliminated in week 4 Jean_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jean Blanc 31 Colognoisseur Pensacola, Florida Eliminated in week 4 Mike_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Michael "Mike" Renner 27 Sports Analyst Cincinatti, Ohio Eliminated in week 3 Ryan_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Ryan Peterson 26 Banjoist Manhattan Beach, California Eliminated in week 3 Clay_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Clay Harbor 30 Pro Football Player Chicago, Illinois Quit in week 3 Alex_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Alex Templeton 31 Construction Manager Atlanta, Georgia Eliminated in week 2 Rickey_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Rickey Jasper 27 IT Consultant San Diego, California Eliminated in week 2 Trent_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Trent Jespersen 28 Realtor Naples, Florida Eliminated in week 2 Chase_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Chase Vergason 27 Advertising VP Sanford, Florida Eliminated in week 1 Christian_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Christian Estrada 28 Banker San Diego, California Eliminated in week 1 Darius_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Darius Feaster 26 Pharmaceutical Sales Rep Sherman Oaks, California Eliminated in week 1 Grant_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Grant Vandevanter 27 Electrician Danville, California Eliminated in week 1 Joe_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Joe Amabile 31 Grocery Store Owner Chicago, Illinois Eliminated in week 1 Kamil_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Kamil Nicalek 30 Social Media Participant Monroe, New York Eliminated in week 1 Jake_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jake Enyeart 29 Marketing Consultant Minneapolis, Minnesota Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances David Ravitz, Joe Amabile, John Graham, Jordan Rodgers and Nick Spetsas will compete in the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Chris Randone, Colton Underwood, Connor Obrochta and Wills Reid will join the following their respective eliminations. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? The Ring The_Ring_-_Season_14.jpg|Unlike the previous Bachelor franchise rings, Garrett chose a 18-carat gold ring that boasts nearly 4 carats of diamonds. Promotional gallery Becca Bachelorette14-Promo1.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo2.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo3.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo4.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo5.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo6.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo7.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo8.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo9.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo10.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo11.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo12.jpg The Men Becca_&_The_Men.jpg|Becca & the men at the first Rose Ceremony. Garrett_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Garrett Yrigoyen - Winner Blake_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Blake Horstmann - Runner-up Jason_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jason "Jay" Tartick - Week 9 Colton_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Colton Underwood - Week 8 Wills_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Wills Reid - Week 7 Leo_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Leo Dottavio - Week 7 Lincoln_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Lincoln Adim - Week 6 Connor_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Connor Obrochta - Week 6 Chris_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Chris Randone - Week 6 David_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|David Ravitz - Week 5 Jordan_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jordan Kimball - Week 5 John_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|John Graham - Week 5 Christon_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Christon "Chris" Staples - Week 4 Nick_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Nick Spetsas - Week 4 Jean_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jean Blanc - Week 4 Mike_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Michael "Mike" Renner - Week 3 Ryan_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Ryan Peterson - Week 3 Clay_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Clay Harbor - Week 3 (Quit) Alex_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Alex Templeton - Week 2 Rickey_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Rickey Jasper - Week 2 Trent_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Trent Jespersen - Week 2 Chase_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Chase Vergason - Week 1 Christian_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Christian Estrada - Week 1 Darius_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Darius Feaster - Week 1 Grant_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Grant Vandevanter - Week 1 Joe_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Joe Amabile - Week 1 Kamil_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Kamil Nicalek - Week 1 Jake_(Bachelorette_14).jpg|Jake Enyeart - Week 1 Category:The Bachelorette seasons